


Laura Hale. O aquella vez en la que Derek miró a Stiles y estuvo tan seguro de que era él que no le importó abrir su alma.

by ichibani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibani/pseuds/ichibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creo que el título (largo como pocos) no deja mucho a la imaginación.</p>
<p>Mucho Angst y sentimientos everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura Hale. O aquella vez en la que Derek miró a Stiles y estuvo tan seguro de que era él que no le importó abrir su alma.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Sterek. Y el fic con el que inauguro mi cuenta aquí, así que espero que os guste. Aún no sé muy bien cómo funciona esto, pero espero que todo salga bien.

Derek está raro, como triste, y Stiles se da cuenta. En cualquier otro momento le habría acosado a preguntas, pero por primera vez no dice nada. Desde que empezó a llover dos noches antes, sin parar en ningún momento, está así. 

Los demás parece que no se dan cuenta, porque cuando les pregunta si creen que Derek está triste, le responden que no. Que simplemente estos días está más callado.

-A lo mejor huye de tu verborrea incesante y tú no quieres pillar la indirecta –le dice Jackson con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ellos no lo entienden. Para ellos debe ser algo así como que la energía del Alfa les dice que no le molesten demasiado y simplemente lo hacen. Conexión de manada. Pero para Stiles es diferente. Por primera vez ha mirado a Derek y ha visto, debajo de su máscara, tristeza y melancolía.

Se acerca solo hasta su casa, aún no está terminada de restaurar, y Stiles se sonríe al ver los paralelismos evidentes entre la casa y su dueño. Como Derek era oscuro y tenebroso cuando le conoció y como poco a poco, al igual que la casa, va limpiándose la ceniza de encima y restaurando su vida.

Es evidente que sabe de su presencia, pero no baja a recibirle, se mantiene sentado donde quiera que esté. Le siente recorrer todas y cada una de las habitaciones, llamándole, pero Derek no contesta. Le escucha preguntarse si no habrá salido por el bosque, porque el Camaro está en la entrada. Por fin Stiles le encuentra en el ala Este de la casa, en la única habitación en la que nunca ha estado antes.

Y es raro, porque tiene mil cosas en la lengua que decirle, pero la mirada de Derek nunca ha sido tan transparente para él, así que se acerca y le abraza fuerte. Sólo le abraza, como si pudiese entenderle. Y Derek se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, Stiles entiende.

Se deja abrazar, los brazos menudos del chico le reconfortan como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía reconfortado. Y hay algo en todo ello, algo en Stiles, en su forma de apoyar la mejilla en su cabeza mientras no deja de apretarle contra su pecho que huele a hogar. Y Derek va a separarse para esconderse en el bosque antes de que las lágrimas que le pican en los ojos campen a placer por su cara, pero Stiles le aprieta más contra su cuerpo y Derek decide que no quiere moverse nunca jamás de ese abrazo.

Stiles está callado, lleva sin abrir la boca desde que le ha encontrado, sentado en el alféizar de esa ventana, mirando llover por la ventana. Le siente tranquilo, su respiración lenta y constante, sus latidos acompasados y Derek se contagia de esa tranquilidad, haciéndola suya.

Cuando se separa de él, Derek mira tentativamente a Stiles como esperando que se burle o haga alguna de sus gracias, pero le encuentra mirando por la ventana y juraría que tiene los ojos brillantes.

-Voy a bajar a preparar café, hace frío en esta parte de la casa. Más que en el resto. ¿Quieres que te suba un poco? –le pregunta.

-Por favor.

Stiles sale del cuarto en silencio y Derek se queda mirando la puerta como si todavía estuviese ahí. Le escucha trastear en la cocina, también en silencio. No se lo diría nunca, pero sus silencios le dan miedo. Acostumbrado a escucharle hablar incluso mientras duerme, verle tan callado le asusta. Porque cuando habla todo es más fácil, porque dice sin tapujos todo lo que le pasa por la mente, porque no le importa hablar de lo que siente, sin medias tintas. Porque Derek no sabe interpretar sus silencios como Stiles hace con los suyos.

Está tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no le escucha subir de vuelta con el café. Le tiende una de las tazas y se sienta al otro lado de la ventana, apartándole un poco los pies.

Derek no se había dado cuenta, pero hay momentos en los que Stiles le recuerda a Laura. Esa forma de entender lo que le pasa mejor que él, sin palabras, y darle exactamente lo que necesita. Le mira fijamente, haciendo que Stiles se vuelva ante la fuerza de su mirada. Y se da cuenta. Se da cuenta, aunque el propio Stiles no lo sepa, de que es él. Que probablemente lo haya sido desde el principio.

-Ésta era la habitación de Laura –dice lentamente, mirando alrededor. –Mi padre le construyó el alféizar porque le encantaba sentarse aquí a leer. Sobretodo los días de lluvia.

Stiles le mira diferente, casi con dulzura, siendo completamente consciente de que Derek no sólo ha compartido con él un recuerdo feliz, sino que le está mostrando su lado más vulnerable y más privado. Sabe que aunque no parezca que ha dicho nada trascendental, en realidad le ha mostrado una parte muy importante de él mismo. Sólo a él.

-Y cuando llueve vienes aquí.

-Sí. La… -Derek se le traba a voz.

-A mi madre –recoge hábilmente el testigo Stiles- le encantaba la nieve. Adoraba ver nevar. No es que por aquí nieve a menudo, así que cuando nevaba era todo un acontecimiento. Sonreía como una niña pequeña, salíamos a hacer guerra de bolas y bebíamos chocolate caliente. Es el recuerdo más claro que tengo de ella.

Cuando le mira, Derek ve como dos lágrimas redondas caen por las mejillas de Stiles, contrastando con la sonrisa cálida que baila en sus labios. Son recuerdos dulces, pero duelen. Y Derek escucha el modo en el que los latidos del corazón de Stiles se suavizan y la tensión se relaja en sus hombros. Como si haber compartido ese pequeño recuerdo con él le alivie la carga que supone su pérdida. Tal vez, si pudiese hacer lo mismo…

-Laura y yo siempre estuvimos muy unidos. En todos mis recuerdos siempre está ella.

Stiles coloca su mano sobre la rodilla de Derek.

-Yo era muy diferente antes, en cierto modo me parecía a ti. Pero de un modo totalmente diferente. Era tímido, inseguro, no era precisamente popular en el instituto. Y el hecho de que fuese un Hale era más un lastre que otra cosa. Me miraban como si la razón por la que no hablaba con ellos fuera que me creía mejor. Lo cierto es que me daba vergüenza.

A Stiles le cuesta imaginarse a ese Derek, flacucho, imberbe, tímido, más cuando el Derek al que conoce es justamente lo contrario. Un hombre grande, de espaldas anchas y miradas de determinación. Con una sonrisa que puede provocar miedo, pero que es capaz de camelarse a cualquiera.

-Sólo tenía a mi familia. Y Laura era más que una hermana, era mi protectora, mi amiga. Cuando Kate apareció –y escupe el nombre con bilis- me alejé de Laura. A ella no le gustaba, decía que Kate tenía algo que le hacía saltar el radar. Pero me enfadé con ella y…

Derek, nervioso y más vulnerable que nunca, estira su mano para ponerla sobre la de Stiles. Necesita sentirle ahí, aferrarse al presente para no perderse en los recuerdos del pasado.

-Después del incendio ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a la cara a Laura. Ella tenía razón y yo…

-Tú te sentías culpable.

-Era mucho peor. Sentía como si hubiese sido yo mismo el que empezó el incendio. Intenté huir de ella. Laura era capaz de hablarme sólo con la mirada. Ver la decepción en sus ojos me habría matado. Pero no se puede huir de la manada. Cuando me encontró sólo me abrazó. Nunca supe si fueron minutos u horas. Pero no me soltó. Ni se separó de mi. Hasta que volvió a Beacon Hills.

Stiles siente crecer un nudo de culpa en su garganta. No sólo tuvo que ver muerta a su hermana de ese modo tan horrible, sino que además de enterrarla tuvo que sufrir las acusaciones de asesinato (por culpa del mismo Stiles).

-Lo siento –Derek le observa. –Siento todo lo que pasó. Siento que muriese, siento que tuvieras que enterrarla tú, siento… -la voz de Stiles se quiebra.

-No es que no quisiese matarte en ese momento, pero sé lo que parecía. No te culpo por ello.

-Pero… yo sé lo que se siente y… Lo siento.

No es necesario ser un hombre lobo para darse cuenta del arrepentimiento de Stiles, pero al serlo puede sentirlo incluso en sus huesos. Derek tira de él hasta quedar apenas a unos centímetros. Le acaricia la mejilla y le abraza. Se quedan así, abrazados, unos minutos, sintiéndose el uno al otro, reconfortándose en su dolor. Y por un momento Derek siente que su mundo está en paz, que todo gira a su velocidad natural. No más despacio, como cuando recuerda a su familia, ni demasiado deprisa, como cuando se pierde en el cuerpo de Stiles.

Se separa de él y no puede evitar sonreír. Stiles le mira desconcertado, preguntando con la mirada.

-Le Habrías gustado.

-¿A Laura? –Derek asiente.

Y siente como el corazón de Stiles le da un vuelco y sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo. Por ser capaz de hacerle sentir así, aunque no sea ni una ínfima parte de lo que Stiles provoca en él sin saberlo. 

Quizá debería decírselo. 

Quizá algún día.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. ¡Animaros a comentar!


End file.
